


The Catalyst of the Kanima

by DustinMcDreamy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Kanima Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates, Possessed Stiles Stilinski, Stiles-centric, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with the Kanima had long since past. Jackson was an in-control werewolf. The only new issue is that Jackson's wolf now identified Stiles as his mate, and something is currently wrong with Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Much Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewriting a few canon scenes of the canon-TV show. Characters tend to randomly appear out of nowhere in this dream-like sequence. They enter the story as abruptly as they enter Stiles's "dreams".

**_One Year Ago_ **

 

Stiles was laying on the ground of the mechanic's floor, paralyzed. He watched helpless as his car slowly descended on top of the mechanic, crushing him to death. Stiles was terrified. A large, blue lizard started approaching his way. It got close to Stiles's face, hissed, and looked Stiles in the eyes. Stiles stared deep into the eyes of the creature. They looked so perplexing, so familiar. The Kanima was looking at him like he knew Stiles.

"J-Jackson?" Stiles asked. He knew those eyes. Stiles has stared deep into those eyes, even though he'd never admit it. Sometimes it was because Jackson was taunting him to his face, bullying him, pinning him down on the field. One time is was a strange makeout session built out of sexual tension that they didn't mention. But it was Jackson.

The Kanima blinked. "Jacksssssson," it hissed. It stood there, looking at Stiles, confused. Hair began to grow from the lizard, and it slightly shrunk in size. The shape was more familiar-Jackson, coated in blue scales with less intense eyes. They were Jackson's human eyes, for a little. They instantly flashed back to a snake's and Jackson screeched angrily before biting Stiles in the neck. Stiles blacked out from the pain.

 

**_Six Months Ago_ **

 

Stiles submerged himself in the ice-cold tub. The pain was sharp and instantaneous, but his body numbed and the world became black. When he gained consciousness, he shot up from the tub only to find himself in a white room with the Nematon tree stump in the middle. He walked over to it, and Jackson was on top of another copy of him, shirtless, making out passionately.

"Jackson?" Stiles asked.

Jackson shot his head up, turned his head to Stiles and screeched. His face was scaled, blue, and his eyes were snakelike. Stiles looked down at the copy of himself. There was a giant bite mark on his neck.

"Jackssssssssson," he hissed.

"The Kanima has no sense of identity," Ms. Morell said, behind Stiles. She was writing on a chalkboard. The word "MASTER" written in chalk. She sat down at her teacher's desk and gestured to the smaller, student one in front of it. "Have a seat, Stiles. You're late for class."

Stiles had a seat.

"The Kanima seeks a master," Morell said.

"I have a question," Isaac said from behind. "If Scott's a beta how come he never had a strong, dependable attachment to Derek?"

Stiles turned back to the desk. Derek had replaced Morell.

"Because Peter was Scott's Alpha, and I had replaced him, but Scott was torn between me and Peter. He technically did choose his loyalty, because he has to pick one Alpha, but he chose Peter. Since Peter was dead, the wolf saw itself as Alphaless, while still committing. It's a loophole in the system where a beta can identify with an Alpha but refrain from being an Omega," Derek said.

"Can Betas turn humans?" Stiles asked.

"No, they can't," Derek said.

"What about a Kanima?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know," Derek said.

"A Kanima needs a Master," Morrell said in the back of the room. "Its only identity is the one its master assigns it. It doesn't recognize itself."

"But he knew his name," Stiles said, as he turned around to the front of the room. Jackson, human-ish with blue scales sat on the wooden desk. He had a leash and Morrell was sitting on the desk as well, holding it in her hand.

"Because you gave him that identity and made him realize," she said. "And only masters give the Kanima an identity."

"A beta can only have one Alpha," Derek said.

"What does that mean?" Isaac asked.

"It means he would have had to have chosen," Stiles said.

"And who did he choose, Stiles?" Morell asked.

Suddenly, Jackson tackled Stiles out of the desk, and pinned Stiles down to the floor. His eyes were looking intently at Stiles. He screeched in Stiles's ear and then bit him in the neck.

 

_**One Month Ago** _

 

Stiles's leg was caught in a bear trap. He was cold, he was tired. The room was dark.

"When is a door not a door, Stiles?" the nogitsune asked as he dragged his hand along the wall.

"When it's ajar," Stiles replied. He tried to crawl away, but the bear trap dug deeper into his leg.

"How does an Australian Werewolf greet his loved one?" the Nogitsune asked.

Stiles turned around, confused. The nogitsune began to unbandage the gauze around its head. When it all unravelled, there was Jackson's face, blue scaled and lizard eyed.

"G'day, mate," Jackson said.

"Mate?" Stiles asked.

"I was his mate, once," Lydia said as she wrapped one arm around Jackson's back and ran the other up his chest. She planted a light kiss on his cheek. 

"What sinks to keep something else afloat, Stiles?" Jackson asked.

"An anchor," Stiles replied.

"Derek, what is an anchor?" Scott asked.

"An anchor is someone who keeps you in control, who keeps you human," Derek said, releasing Stiles from the beartrap. 

"That's how I converted Jackson from the Kanima," Lydia said before kissing Jackson's lips. When she removed them, he was completely human.

"But then what happened, Lydia?" Aiden asked as he appeared from behind her, wrapping one arm from behind her, spinning her around, sliding his hand up her dress as they made out.

""She moved on," Jackson said angrily.

"And what happens when a beta is faced with two Alphas, or a love-struck teenager is stuck between two crushes?" Morrell asked as she petted Jackson's hair.

"They choose," Stiles said.

"And I'm preoccupied," Lydia said. "So who did he choose?"

Scott claps Stiles on the back in a congratulatory manner, and Jackson walks up to Stiles and kisses him like they did in secret a long time ago.

"Not so fast," Derek said. "An anchor keeps him human. Lydia kept him human."

"What form does Jackson associate you with, Stiles?" Morrell asked.

Stiles opened his eyes from kissing Jackson. His face was blue and scaly again, his eyes yellow and piercing. He screeched and bit Stiles in the neck.

Stiles fell on the ground, the room was pretty much empty. He looked up at Jackson, standing over him, with Kira holding a sword up to his neck.

"What does a nogitsune feed off of, Stiles? Kira asked.

"Pain," Stiles winced out. "Strife." 

"Chaosssss," Jackson whispered. 

 

 

**Now, The Night After Killing the Nogitsune**

 

Stiles woke up, and shot out of bed and fell. He crawled to the light switch and used all his strength to stand up and look into the full-length mirror in his room. His eyes were piercing yellow lizard eyes, his skin had been covered by red scales. He had claws coming out of his hands.

He lept out of the window and headed to Jackson's house. He crawled through the window, and climbed on top of Jackson. Stiles took a deep inhale, breathing in the scent of his mate. He placed a kiss on Jackson's lips, waking him up.

"Stiles?" he asked, breaking it off. "What are you doing?"

"Look," Stiles said. His eyes flashed yellow, like a Beta. "I'm a werewolf now. When you bit me as the Kanima, something stayed dormant because you were a beta, but somehow me being possessed by the Nogitsune triggered it, like a surge of power."

"You're a werewolf?" Jackson asked confused.

"Yes," Stiles said with a smirk. He dipped down to give Jackson more kisses. "And you smell like a mate. You've been smelling it for months now, right?"

"Y...yeah, but...I didn't want to tell you," Jackson said nervously.

Stiles ran his hands over Jackson's bare chest. He heard Jackson's heartbeat flutter. "I wish you would have because we could have started this sooner." Stiles started kissing all over Jackson's bare chest, licking it.

"You're my Alpha, Jackson," Stiles said as he headed up to his nipples-tonguing them and nibbling them. 

"That's so hot," Jackson said. "To both what you said and this."

"Try a command on me, sir, please," Stiles begged. 

"Let me fuck you doggy style, Stiles," he said.

Stiles immediately jumped off of Jackson and got on his hands and knees, got his stomach low, and arched his ass up.

"Oh fuck," Jackson said. "That's hot."

Jackson proceeded to run his hand over Stiles's arched back, and he started to eat out Stiles's virgin hole. Stiles looked straight forward at Jackson's wall, completely comprised of mirrors. Stiles shifted once into a werewolf face with glowing yellow eyes, and then shifted again to a red scaled face with lizard eyes. His face readjusted a final time to a human form.

"This is going to be so much fun," Stiles said.

 


	2. Making You Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Jackson's friends get adjusted to Stiles being a werewolf-and their relationship.

Jackson woke up to Stiles buried under his neck and between his pecs, surrounded by his muscular arms. He inhaled Stiles's scent and smiled. Stiles smelled so sweet to him. Jackson placed a kiss to Stiles's forehead and ran his hand over Stiles's back. He must have hit a ticklish spot because Stiles giggled and woke up.

"Gd mrntg," Stiles said, muffled by Jackson's skin against his mouth. Jackson squirmed and laughed at how Stiles's mouth made his skin vibrate and tickle. He moved back from Stiles only to have Stiles put his head back there, kissing him. "I like it down here."

Jackson smiled and brushed his hand through Stiles's hair. "I like your head down there too," he said softly. Stiles crawled on top of Jackson to kiss his mouth.

"So," Stiles said. "I can't believe you've known I was your mate this whole time and didn't say anything to me."

Jackson's smile turned into a frown. "Well," Jackson started, "I've been nothing but an ass to you. I've made your life hell.  You wouldn't have believed me, and if you did, you wouldn't have wanted me. You deserved better."

"We did have those secret make out sessions. We both secretly wanted each other for so long and hid it as a weird hate thing," Stiles said.

"Did you actually like me during those?" Jackson asked.

Stiles kissed Jackson again. "Maybe," he said. "But we're going to have to make up for lost time, and you're going to have to make it up to me for bullying me. Every. Singe. Thing. You. Did. You. Will. Amend. For." Stiles was kissing a spot on Jackson's chest between every word. Jackson moaned.

"I will, no matter how long it takes," Jackson said. 

"Good," Stiles said, bringing himself back up to Jackson's mouth, putting a peck on it. "Now, let's see Derek. I don't think he'll be happy about this."

Stiles and Jackson arrived at Derek's loft. Just upon entering; Derek, Isaac, and Scott started intently at Stiles. Stiles knew they could smell the wolf on him, and probably some sex as well.

"How did this happen?" Derek asked sternly.

Stiles shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure," he said. "When I was possessed by the nogitsune, its power fueled something inside me. A beta doesn't have the energy to turn a human into a wolf, but the bite is essentially the same. My theory is, let's say a hypothetical gene of some kind is passed through a werewolf bite. In an Alpha, the gene is dominant. In a beta, it's recessive. Something about the nogitsune powered the recessive to make it dominant within me. Have you heard of anything like it?"

Derek shook his head. "No, but the scientific study of how Alphas turn werewolves hasn't exactly been studied. Something along the lines of what you're saying is a valid reason as any. Betas could possess the same ability to turn wolves, but just lack the spark that gives an Alpha its power."

"Which beta bit you?" Isaac asked.

"It was Jackson, about a year ago, when he was the Kanima," Stiles replied.

"But Jackson wasn't a wolf," Scott said.

"True, but he was a shapeshifter. The shape you took reflected the person you are. So, the hypothetical gene could have been wolf, it just reacted poorly with Jackson, but the wolf gene was still passed down," Stiles said.

"You surely have a lot of answers," Derek said suspiciously.

"Trust me, when you wake up from being possessed by an evil Japanese spirit and realize you're a werewolf, you tend to think of reasons why and all the possible options," Stiles said.

Derek continued to eye Stiles suspiciously. "Wait a moment," Derek said. "Who's your Alpha?"

Derek eyes Jackson and he just smirked. "Stiles, submit."

Stiles smiled and bared his neck to Jackson. 

"Stiles, submit," Derek commanded. Stiles put his head upright and just shook it no. Derek nodded. "A beta being an Alpha to a particular beta. That's interesting. But you technically still smell like pack."

"And sex," Isaac blurted out.

"Yeah, that's gross," Scott said. "And I don't know how to react because you two hate each other and I still kind of hate Jackson."

"We're mates," Jackson said proudly before kissing Stiles on the cheek.

"You missed," Stiles said as he returned the favor on Jackson's mouth. Scott made drastic vomiting noises from the disgusting P.D.A. he was witnessing right before his eyes.

* * *

 

At school, things were pretty much back to normal, with the exception of Jackson and Stiles being way too into each other for everybody else's comfort.

"The boy who chased me for like, 16 years is now fucking my ex-boyfriend. Yeah, this is a great self-esteem booster," Lydia said sarcastically.

"You're telling me. I've been trying to turn the both of them for the past few years, and they turn for each other," Danny replied.

"Should I rip out their throats like a rabbit?" Malia asked. "It's making me nauseous."

"Are we like that?" Kira asked Scott.

"No way in hell," Scott said.

"You were with Allison, though," Danny said. Kira looked a little uncomfortable at that comment. "Sorry."

"Okay, I get it. You're all jealous of our relationship," Stiles said. He immediately had about five crumpled up napkins thrown at him.

"We'll tone it down," Jackson said, looking at Stiles with a smirk.

Stiles gave him a chaste peck on the cheek.

* * *

At lacrosse practice, Stiles's newfound werewolf abilities were coming quite in handy. He was running faster, could easily maneuver around his opponents and score goals easier.

"Stilinski!" Coach yelled. "That was amazing! Where the hell has this Stiles been?"

"I've been practicing really hard, Coach! I'm tired of being the benchwarmer," Stiles said.

"Well keep this up and you won't have to be one anymore!" Coach praised. 

Stiles runs over to Scott, who's sitting on the bench. "That's like, 4 werewolves on the team now? Me, you, Jackson, and Isaac? Is that cheating?"

"So how about only three of us on the field at a time, and when we can pass to a human we do it," Stiles suggested.

Jackson saunters over and puts his arm around Stiles. "My boyfriend has the best ideas," he said proudly.

"Jackson, a few months ago you said, and I quote, 'I don't fucking care if my powers are unfair or not. I'm not going to lose a single game.' Isn't that hypocritical?" Scott asked.

"People change, Scott," Jackson said, putting his hand on Scott's shoulder before running back on the field.

"You two are ridiculous," Scott said.

"Are you at least happy for me?" Stiles asked.

"Of course, Stiles," Scott said. "You're my best friend. I just know neither of us wanted the werewolf life for you. Jackson's a surprise as well, but you're mates, and I get that."

"Thank you, Scott," Stiles said. "I'd do anything for Jackson."

The Beacon Hills Cyclones were competing against the Madison East Mountain Climbers. They were bring, strong competitors-mostly comprised of members in the Junior ROTC program and were additionally in the school's weight lifting club. Last time they competed, Scott was the only werewolf, and now they had four. Scott had decided to let all four of them on the field at once because it would then be a legitimate fair fight. 

The match was intense. Although Stiles had newfound ability, he quickly realized that it wasn't going to help him that much. He still did bad, just slightly less. He was faster, yes, but just as uncoordinated and still didn't know the plays. He wasn't getting much ground when he was in the game.

Jackson was running to the goal with the ball when he got body checked really hard. Jackson flipped in the air and landed on the ground. Stiles heard a supernatural snap, but Jackson was already healing by the time Stiles got over to him. Stiles helped Jackson walk off the field, though.

"I hate that guy. I want him dead," Jackson said. "Take him down. Win us the game, babe."

"I will," Stiles said as he kissed Jackson before heading back on the field. Isaac, Scott, and Stiles began to work really well and their team made a good comeback. They eventually gained the lead back and won the game 8-7. Jackson ran over to Stiles, picked him up, and swung him around in celebration. They kissed and then continued embracing.

"That was amazing, Stiles!" Jackson exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you!"

"I like making you proud," Stiles said with a smile.

"So...." Jackson said coyly. "Want to come to my place tonight and celebrate?" He had a flirtatious smile on him and he seductively bit his lip.

"I will be over later. I kind of have to pull a bit of an all nighter to finish a paper, but can you leave your window unlocked for me?" Stiles asked hopefully.

"Sure thing," Jackson said. "And if I'm asleep, I look forward to waking up to you."

Stiles blushed intensely. "You're so cute."

* * *

 

Later that night, Stiles climbed through the window into the bedroom. The lights were all off, but the door to the bathroom had light escaping through the cracks. The sound of a shower running was subtle, yet in the silence of the room was the only noise to be heard.

The shower stopped, and a few minutes later, the bathroom door opened, and Stiles laid down on the bed and watched as the hot, muscular man walked out in just a towel.

"Shit!" the guy yelled. "Who the fuck are you? How'd you get in my bedroom? I'm calling the police!"

"I'm on the Beacon Hills Cyclones team," Stiles said.

"Number twenty-four," the guy said suspiciously. "Why are you in my fucking house?"

"Because you hurt my fucking boyfriend. And he said he wanted you dead, and to take you down. And I'd do anything for Jackson," Stiles threatened. His eyes turned snake-like and red scales grew on his skin. The athlete tried to run away but Stiles already got to him with his speed and slashed his throat. Stiles got down on the body and slashed his way through the athlete's chest repeatedly before pulling out a heart and squeezing it in his hand, dripping the blood onto the corpse of the athlete.

Stiles walked inside the bathroom, and started to wash his hands in the sink. His eyes began to glow blue in the mirror. Stiles had taken his first innocent life.

"We can't have that. I can't have the world knowing my secrets," Stiles said. He concentrated intensely on his reflection, his head occasionally twitching before the blue broke and went back to a beta's yellow. "This color suits me better."

Stiles eventually got to Jackson's and crawled in his bed, kissing him on the neck, and cuddling him.

"Did you get that paper done, babe?" Jackson asked groggily.

"Yes, Jaxson," Stiles said as he ran his fingers through Jackson's hair. "I'm making you proud."

 


	3. Takes Some Power

Stiles was sitting in Jackson's kitchen the next morning. Jackson's mom was making the both of them a breakfast of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and bagels.

"Mrs. Whittemore, you didn't have to go through this much trouble," Stiles said bashfully.

"Don't be silly," she said. "While I am not completely thrilled about your guy's secret late night sleepovers, I am so happy Jackson found someone to make him happy. I could always tell things weren't genuine when my son was with Lydia. She's a great girl, but she wasn't the one. And now I know why. I love you, Jackson, and your father and I support you, 100%."

"Thanks, Mom," Jackson said, blushing embarrassingly red. "This is so awkward."

Stiles just smiled proudly at his boyfriend as he shoveled more food into his mouth. After breakfast, they both headed to Derek's loft for a pack meeting. Everyone was sitting in the living room, waiting on those two.

"Sorry we're late," Jackson said. "Mom wouldn't let Stiles leave without a thorough interview."

"Whatever," Derek said. "We need to discuss something important. There may be someone new in town."

"What do you mean by someone new?" Scott asked.

"Someone supernatural," Derek replied.

"I miss the good ol' days where my biggest prey was a deer I could chase," Malia said.

Derek brought out photos of the most recent attack. "This is what we're dealing with. Whatever it was, it was vicious. His entire torso is hollowed out like a pumpkin. There's no way of analyzing the claw marks. It even took out the heart," Derek said.

"Wait," Jackson said. "I know that guy. We competed against him last night in Lacrosse."

"Well, Beacon Hills does attract the supernatural. It's possible he was targeted at the game, but there's no way of knowing for certain," Derek said. "If that is the case, we're all in a bit of danger. This took place slightly outside of town, though. It'll make it much harder for us to investigate."

"Aren't there packs there that can handle it then?" Stiles asked. "Why should we?"

"Not every town has a werewolf pack, Stiles. Supernatural creatures are, actually, rare, despite us running into a million of them," Derek said.

"Since when do you not want to help someone out or investigate?" Scott asked.

"I was just trying to be informed, Scott," Stiles lied.

"Stay on your eyes and toes," Derek said. "Scott, we're going to the hospital later today to examine the body ourselves. Hopefully we can get some clues in person."

"We'll have to go tomorrow," Scott said. "My mom doesn't work today and she's the only way we'll get access there."

"Fine," Derek said. "Hopefully that doesn't set us back too much. That's all I had for you guys today. You can go now."

Jackson turned to Stiles. "You want to go to the movies or something?"

"Actually, can you drop me off at my house? I told my dad I'd clean the house and I feel like I should do that so he's not even madder when I tell him I'm dating you," Stiles said.

"Do you want some help?" Jackson said.

"As much as I appreciate it, and would love it, I am an OCD perfectionist and you will not be able to meet my crazy high standards and I'll just redo it. But I still like you," Stiles said as he kissed him.

"Fine, just text me," Jackson said.

"Sure thing," Stiles said.

* * *

 

Stiles entered the hospital in scrubs and fake IDs pinned to his shirt. He walked through the hallways and swiped his card to get access to the restricted areas. 

"I'm so happy I learned how to do that," Stiles said.

Stiles wandered down the corridors and entered a janitorial closet. He grabbed the cart that had the trash can and he pushed it towards the morgue. He walked alongside the lockers that each contained a corpse. He opened one and pulled out the sliding rack that contained the body of the lacrosse player he tore to shreds. His face turned red and scaly and he ripped off each arm and leg and placed them carefully in the trash can. He hauled the torso up as well and tried to shove it in there to fit as well, but he was partially sticking out. Stiles kept shoving, and rearranging, but it wouldn't fit well. He wrapped his arms around the head and with a quick twist and a snap, he removed it and made the parts fit. He tied up the bag, and cleaned the mess he made around the locker before leaving the building. The garbage truck was coming to the dumpsters.

"Hold on! I have one more thing!" Stiles exclaimed before tossing it in the dumpster. The truck then lifted the dumpster and tens of garbage bags were all deposited into the truck. Even Stiles couldn't distinguish which bag was his amongst the trash.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Melissa escorted Derek and Scott into the morgue. They opened up the locker to find it empty.

"That can't be right," Melissa said. "He was in this locker. His name is gone." She began to examine every neighboring locker. "He's not here!"

"It reeks of cleaning material," Derek said. "Somebody went through a lot of hoops to get rid of the body."

"Can you get a scent on his body?" Scott asked.

"All I smell is chemicals. There's no way," Derek said.

"Who would do this?" Melissa asked. 

"That's what we were hoping to find out," Derek said. "Whoever he is, he's dangerous."

* * *

 

 Stiles was naked in bed with Jackson. Stiles was on his knees, whimpering as Jackson thrusted into him. Jackson pushed them both down so he was lying completely on Stiles, wrapping his arms around him like a hug, kissing the back of his neck while still working his way inside of him. Stiles made cute little noises as Jackson fucked him. After a few minutes, they both came and were cuddling each other.

"Why do you feel so right to me?" Jackson asked.

"You're my Alpha," Stiles responded. "I'm your beta. We were made for each other," Stiles said as he planted a kiss on Jackson's mouth.

"I haven't tried any commands on you recently," Jackson said. "I can make you submit."

"I do that anyways for fun," Stiles said as kissed Jackson's chest.

"What if I told you to eat me out?" Jackson asked.

"I also do that for fun already," Stiles replied.

"What if I told you to make me a sandwich?" Jackson asked.

"I'd say that's offensive," Stiles said.

"This isn't working so well. I wanna get you to do stuff," Jackson pouted.

"A real Alpha learns. It just takes time," Stiles said as he planted a kiss on Jackson. They were making out when Stiles's phone, on the other side of the room, got a call. "Get that for me, Jackson?"

"Sure," Jackson said, getting out of the bed to walk across the room and get Stiles's phone obediently.

Stiles looked into the mirror and his beta yellow eyes burst into red. A wicked smile grew on Stiles's face. "It just takes some power." 

 


	4. Watch Them Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks to the start of Stiles and Jackson's secret relationships PLUS Stiles grows strength as a kanima.

**Two Years Ago**

 

Stiles was the last person in the locker room to get redressed after the lacrosse game. He was new and the team tended to pick on him. He was just the benchwarmer. He has just put on some athletic shorts on over his bare butt and cock, another reason he liked to be last-he liked to freeball, when Jackson came to re-enter. He immediately ripped his shirt off, revealing his chiseled abs and muscular pecs. Stiles had known he was attracted to dudes for a little bit now, and it was moments like this that made him wonder why it took him so long to realize it in the first place. They were beautiful. Pecs were just like boobs, only somehow hotter. It was muscle one had to earn and not just fat. Nipples were still great. And damn, abs were indescribable. But Stiles knew he wanted t feel some.

"What the fuck are you looking at, queer?" Jackson yelled. Stiles quickly looked away. But he heard the footsteps get closer to him and then a fist hit the locker, inches away from his head. Stiles screamed and fell backwards, the back of his head slid down Jackson's body, and Stiles was pretty sure he felt Jackson's dick. Jackson grabbed Stiles from his armpit and lifted him up, only to spin him around facing him and get in his space. "Do you like checking out guys, Stilinski? Are you a faggot or something?"

"N-no," Stiles stuttered. Damn, Jackson was so close to his face. He had beautiful blue eyes. And Stiles felt blood rushing to his dick. This was such a bad time for that. He was being threatened. Why did Stiles think violence was hot? No sane person finds this hot. This was straight up abusive behavior, but why was it so erotic for him? Did Stiles like being dominated? He'd have to venture to that dark side of redtube for that answer. Jackson eyed Stiles's shirtless body up and down. His eyes stopped at Stiles's dick, and he chuckled.

"Part of you is telling me otherwise, queer," Jackson said as he grabbed it with a strong grip. Stiles squealed out in pain and Jackson laughed. Stiles tried to push Jackson away, but Jackson just pinned Stiles back to the locker. And just then, for a second, when Stiles opened his eyes, the vicious glare of Jackson flickered down to one of sadness. One that deserved pitying. It was vulnerability. Jackson loosened his grip on Stiles's dick, but he still held on, and began to slightly stroke it through the fabric back and forth. Stiles was getting his first handjob.

"J-Jackso-" Jackson pressed his mouth against Stiles's. At first, Stiles didn't kiss back, but he warmed into it. Stiles even began moving his hips to help Stiles out. Stiles moaned into Jackson's mouth and Jackson yanked down Stiles's shorts to let his cock fly free. Stiles stopped kissing Jackson out of shock, and began to push him away.

"Just let me," Jackson said sharply before sinking to his knees and putting his mouth on Stiles's length. Stiles was stuck in between oh my god what the fuck and _ohmygodwhatthefuck._ Jackson was bobbing his head up and down Stiles's dick, deepthroating Stiles. He took Stiles out of his mouth to pump it with his hand and lick his tongue around the head. "I was not expecting you to be this hung."

"I wasn't expecting any of this," Stiles said.

"Shhhh," Jackson said. "Be quiet. Your obnoxious voice is ruining this for me."

Stiles shut up and let Jackson continue. After a few minutes, Stiles was cumming into Jackson's mouth and he fucking swallowed all of it. Stiles couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe any of this. Jackson got up and wiped a little extra 'Stiles' off of the corner of his lips and grabbed Stiles's nipple and twisted it. Stiles screamed.

"Don't tell anybody. This is our secret," Jackson threatened. "Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Stiles said, wincing in pain before Jackson let go.

The second time they fooled around was three months after. Jackson had failed a test and was beating up lockers in the locker room. When Stiles entered, Jackson immediately pushed him onto the ground and mounted him. Jackson gripped Stiles's face so tight but then began to kiss it. Jackson had worked his way up to Stiles's face and whipped out his hard cock before slapping Stiles in the face with it. "Suck it," Jackson demanded. Stiles's didn't have to be told twice. It them began happening after every failed test, which was a lot, and every lost game, which wasn't as occurring. It was their secret.

**Now**

Stiles was riding Jackson, facing away from him. Jackson had both hands on Stiles's ass which was hitting Jackson's pelvis is a perfect rhythm.

"Fuck, Stiles. I don't know what's hotter. Your ass, or your face," Jackson said as he panted and moaned.

"I'm not sure how to take that, but I'm glad you're liking the view," Stiles said as he started to grind his hips in a circle.

"Fuuuuuck," Jackson moaned. "You're so good at this. I'm going to cum soon!"

Stiles's eyes glew bright right. "Cum for me, Jackson. Do it right now. Do it for me!"

Jackson's whole body writhed up, nearly making Stiles lose his positioning. Stiles worked his way off Jackson, his semen dripping out of his hole as he crawled over to Jackson's face. Jackson was snoring already. Stiles ran a finger, claw included, gently across Jackson's sharp jawline.

"Pussy put his ass to sleep, now he callin me Nyquil," Stiles whispered before lightly kissing Jackson. Stiles quickly got dressed and snuck out of the window.

**Three Days Ago**

Stiles and Jackson were driving around in his Porsche. They had just gotten out of seeing "Unfriended".

"I'm telling you, that girl looked just like Malia!" Jackson said.

"And I'm just saying babe, I don't see the resemblance what so ever," Stiles said with a chuckle.

"You're blind. It was like a splitting image," Jackson retorted.

"We'll just have to agree to disagree. Let's stop arguing," Stiles said.

"As you wish, babe," Jackson replied. 

"Take me to get some frozen custard! It's right up here!" Stiles commanded.

"Sure thi-WOAH!" Jackson slammed on the breaks and launched his arm in front of Stiles to protect him. "I can't believe that woman just ran that light! She could have killed us! I hate drivers like that! They need to stay off the road, permanently!"

"Babe," Stiles said reassuringly as he rubbed Jackson's back. "We're alright. It's nothing to overreact about. Just breathe, ok?"

"Yeah, sorry," Jackson said as he took a big breath. "I just got scared. For us. For you."

Stiles grinned widely. "Thank you for protecting me." Stiles kissed Jackson tenderly, stroking his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jackson said, ending his statement with a light peck before the light turned green.

**Now**

Stiles walked up to the silver Hyundai in the driveway. Stiles took out a piece of paper he gathered from the Sheriff's station. It was the camera screenshot from the woman running the red light. "License Plate is a match," Stiles muttered to himself. "Address is 415 East Dixit Street". Stiles walked up to the front door and rang the door bell repeatedly and urgently. Stiles worked on making his face a worried one. A few moments later, a woman opened the door. She was in a sleep robe and looked tired and angry.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly.

"Ma'am I'm so sorry," Stiles said in a panicked voice. "There were some kids. I caught them breaking into your car. They damaged it. I scared them off, I called the police. They're on the way."

"What's wrong with my car!? What did they do!?" She scurried passed Stiles and into the driveway The car was fine, in pristine condition.

"Nothing's wr-" she was silenced when Stiles clawed her throat out. Stiles held onto her throat to keep her from bleeding out too much onto the pavement. He took her inside and into the garage. Stiles disabled every smoke alarm in the house as she bled out on the concrete. Stiles grabbed the gallon of gasoline by the lawnmower and poured it on her body. 

"Let's try a new trick," Stiles said. Red scales scattered all across his body. His lizard eyes took form and the red glow intensified into a searing crimson. Stiles screeched with all his might until little flames began to form in his mouth. Stiles forced out more air and concentrated his strength more and the flames formed a stream of fire that ignited the gasoline. Stiles panted for breath after that and fled the house in his lizard form. Stiles got to Jackson's house and put his gasoline and smoke scented clothing into the wash and dipped into the shower, scrubbing himself furiously. He climbed into Jackson's bed and rolled around in their pheromone-fueled sheets and rubbed his body all over Jackson's. Stiles sucked off Jackson's sleep coma-boner until Jackson's body climaxed without him even being aware, and Stiles rubbed the mess over his body. Stiles laid next to Jackson and slept until he heard Jackson's voice on the phone with Derek.

"A fire?" Jackson asked. "How is that supernatural?" Stiles perked up his ears and focused on the phone.

"The victim didn't die by fire. It was done by a slashed neck. Claw marks. The fire was....extra," he heard Derek say.

"What do you mean by extra?" Jackson asked.

"You know how in those dumb shooter games after someone gets killed the killer stands over the body and starts squatting repeatedly to uh....demonstrate-"

"Yeah, I get it," Jackson said. "Overkill."

"Yes," Derek said. "You and Stiles need to get over here. Have Stiles bring a police report."

"What is it, babe?" Stiles asked, naively.

"Our mystery monster attacked again," Jackson said. "Can you sneak us a police report of the victim?"

"Of course I can. I'm offended you'd even ask," Stiles said. "I'll be at Derek's in like an hour with the information in hand."

**One Hour Later**

The pack is gathered at Derek Hale's house. Stiles walks in with the report on the victim. 

"Here is her complete record. Do you think this will tell us anything?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe at least a starting point. This is only the second attack. Maybe a connection would be nice. Otherwise we're grasping at straws," Derek said. "I'd prefer not to wait until a third attack."

"Good luck, there's not much in here," Stiles said. "Want me to do anything else?"

"No, you all can leave for now. Scott and I will look over these and we'll come up with a game plan. There's no point in keeping the rest of you guys here longer. Jackson can catch you up on what you missed getting these. I appreciate it, Stiles," Derek said.

"Anything, Derek."

"Scott, let's go upstairs," Derek said.

Scott and Derek head up the stairwell.

"What do you want my help with, Derek?" Scott asked.

Derek opened a drawer and pulled out a file from it.

"What is this?" Scott asked.

"A test," Derek said. "This is the file I had Stiles get. The sheriff got it for me this morning."

"Then why would you make Stiles get a second one?"

Derek shuffled through Stiles's version of the file. "Because he's removed something from his." Derek opened up his own file and pulled out a few photographs and one sheet of paper.

"What's this?" Scott asked.

"Traffic report. Traffic ticket. This woman ran a red light a few days ago," Derek said.

"So?" Scott asked.

"A camera at every one of the four angles took a photo. Look at this one," Derek said, pointing to another visible car.

"That's Jackson and Stiles in the Porsche," Scott said. "So?"

"Jackson has his arm over Stiles and a concerned look. That woman almost caused them an accident. The first guy to be killed? Jackson said he was a player on the opposing team of a Lacrosse game. What happened at that game, Scott?" Derek asked.

"Jackson was hurt," Scott said softly.

"Stiles is the newest supernatural creature. Shortly after his coming out, this stuff happens," Derek said.

"Are you saying Stiles is the killer?" Scott asked.

"I'm saying we need to watch our backs," Derek said. "It's a high possibility. He's smart, and he's dangerous." Derek said. Meanwhile, Stiles was still in the doorway to the house, a red scaled ear pointed up at Scott and Derek's direction. Stiles chuckled to himself.

"You're so right, Mister Hale," Stiles said. "Watch your backs indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> I am not going to overwhelm myself and lose track of this one like my past two! I finished up one, and I'll be wrapping up the other soon. I really wanted more Jackson/Stiles fics!


End file.
